Three Parts Make a Whole
by earthbender068
Summary: Kiba and Shino make a move on Sakura to make her theirs. They begin a relationship w/each other. KibaxSakuraxShino. There's some yaoi, and a threesome, no flames!


so this is completely and totally different than anything i've ever written. it started out as a pure lemon, but for some reason this second part kept bugging me to be put onto paper. so here it is. i love kiba and shino and sakura so why not put them together in a nice juicy lemon. oh and i didn't edit or anything, so it's kinda free texted, so sorry if it's not all that great...or jumbled...i just had to get this out of me so i could work on Home Again.

**THIS CONTAINS A THREESOME-THERE'S BOY ON BOY ACTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! **

i don't own naruto. makes me sad.

* * *

The Inuzuka panted as he jumped from branch to branch back to the area where the camp was set. Shino had gathered the fire wood and began arranging the branches.

"Clear on the east and the north," he commented landing beside the Aburame. He looked around for the two remaining members of their team.

Watching Shino bend over he couldn't help but lick his lips. The dog nin held a crush that he reluctantly admitted to himself had turned into love for his teammate for quite some time, but knew that patience was key at the moment.

As if on cue the large white canine landed softly on the ground beside Kiba. A bark to his master, and Kiba nodded.

"The west and south are also good to go." Kiba stated watching Shino's back. "Where's Pink?"

The last of their team left to catch dinner in the nearby river. He looked around and shifted his head looking for her scent.

"She should be back any moment." Shino stated. "She's getting better at fishing, but I honestly believe she just wants to play in the water."

"Hn, true." Kiba began to fidget with the tent that was for Sakura. In a half joke, half truth, Kiba spoke, "It feels like a cold night. We shouldn't have too much of a problem getting her in our tent."

A smile flashed across Kiba's face thinking of Sakura there with them.

"I agree on the cold part, my insects are moving slower than normal." The jounin bug nin had a been confused about two conflicting emotions. One his love for Kiba, and the other was also love, but for Sakura.

Since Hinata's marriage and Naruto's appointment of Hokage almost three years ago, Sakura had been placed on what was once Team 8. Naruto joked calling them Team 78. Each had developed an attachment to one another, yet no one was brave enough to take the first step, until Kiba spoke up to Shino one night while tossing back a few beers at the bar.

Kiba walked to the edge of the campsite. The brown eyes squinted against the forest for any sign of her. Akamaru felt his master's nervousness. Shino did as well, having been teammates with him for nine years. He didn't like the look Kiba had. An aggravated Kiba was a pain in the ass to deal with, and Shino did not feel up to the challenge. He had other thoughts in mind involving a dog nin and a medic.

"If you'd prefer we can go check on her." Shino was in charge of the team that had been away from Konoha for almost month. The escort mission was fairly easy, but time consuming. The two male shinobi got to work with Sakura more, which both saw as a plus. Perhaps that was when the plan formulated.

"Yeah, I think we need to. Akamaru watch the camp," he ordered his pup. Akamaru stood and circled the campsite, before plopping in front of the tent that belonged to Shino and Kiba.

The two jounin hopped from tree to tree silently. Each buried in their own thoughts. Kiba's nose was frantically searching for the medic's scent. The scent finally caught his attention, and he almost froze. Blood. He could smell her blood.

"Let's go!" Kiba practically yelled.

Having been his teammate for many years, Shino recognized that voice filled with panic. Sakura was in trouble. He pushed through the trees following Kiba. The pair sped up until they reached the small river. Sakura was backed into a corner in only the bindings around her chest and the small black shorts. Facing her was a very angry bear. For a brief second Sakura locked eyes with Kiba. Her arm hung loosely on her side. It appeared she was unable to heal herself with a hungry bear on her heels.

Removing a kunai from his weapons pouch, Kiba readied himself. The kunai sliced through the air and landed directly in the base of the bear's neck. Instantly the bear dropped to the ground, with a howl of pain, as Shino swooped down to grabbed the medic. Making sure she was safe, he helped Kiba remove traces of the bear's body.

"Sakura are you ok?" Shino asked. He looked over her body and saw only two visible wounds.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't move fast enough and then I tripped," she answered, starting to heal herself.

"Some graceful kunoichi you are," the dog trainer joked. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to camp. "You didn't let go of the fish?"

In Sakura's hand was a string of good size fish. A small blush crossed her face, "Hell no, I'm starving. I worked hard for these."

"I guess we should head back to camp, little bear." Shino said a smile on his normally stoic face. Moments like this only deepened the love he had for her.

When Kiba arrived back at camp carrying Sakura, Akamaru went into a dog version of panic. He circled the medic constantly. Every few minutes he would place his head in her lap. The love the dog had for her was fueled even more because of his master's love for the girl. Finally satisfied she would be okay, he joined his master at preparing the dinner that almost cost Sakura her life. The night air turned colder and after dinner the three sat around the fire, while Akamaru slept.

"Go to sleep Sakura, I'll take first watch." Kiba volunteered.

"I'm not tired. I should be, but I'm not," she replied.

"Is your arm properly healed?" Shino questioned. He had watched her carefully the entire evening.

"Yes Shino. It's much better now." The fire was dying down from the breeze that passed through. A shiver slipped down Sakura's back.

"Let me see it." Kiba asked.

Sakura showed him her arm. The wound wrapped around to her upper arm. Out of pure instinct he kissed it. Kiba continued to move his lips up her arm, following the mark. Her breath stopped with Kiba's lips pressed against her skin. Sakura welcomed the warmth of his touch. Lips moving on pure instinct followed her shoulder to her neck, which he began nuzzling with his nose.

He whispered in her ear, "I thought we were going to lose you and our chance."

The tenderness in his voice caused Sakura's stomach to leap. There was a change in her scent that Kiba found insanely attractive.

"I can't, _**we**_ can't, lose you yet," he continued kissing her neck. "We haven't even tasted you. Akamaru you're on watch duty."

The dog barked in response. Still kissing her, he picked her up moving into the tent. Shino followed. The tent was large enough to sleep four, yet sleep was not something either of the two male shinobi had in mind. The kunoichi was placed on top of a sleeping bag, and Kiba instantly assaulted her neck. Her head fell back in pleasure, and Kiba began removing her shirt. Shino sat back watching the pair. Sakura turned her head to Kiba letting him kiss her lips. A moan escaped her, when his hand slid down to rub over her shorts.

This is what Sakura had dreamed of. Many nights the rosette tried to figure out which man she wanted more and could never come up with an answer. It appeared the males of her team, had the same problem.

Shino licked his lips watching Sakura's eyes give in to pleasure. His pants tightened, and he shifted his weight.

"Take them off." Kiba said softly. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"The shorts, babe. C'mon I can smell how wet you are without touching you." Kiba licked at a sensitive spot on her neck. Sakura's hand had long ago covered the one Kiba was using to rub her. Shino's hand had also moved down his own body to rub the hard on that was almost painful. "The bindings too, Shino's a breast man."

"Please Sakura, do as he asks," the older boy whispered.

Sakura did as instructed, letting her breasts fall, and slipped out of her shorts and thong. Shino felt a pulse shoot through his body watching the breasts bounce as they were removed. The heat was taking over him, and he removed his coat and other clothing even his boxers.

"That's it Shino, get comfortable. We are going to be here a while." Kiba smiled.

Kiba placed Sakura on all fours in front of Shino. Sakura looked at the member in front of her. Shino was a good length and thick as well.

"Now, to taste this." Kiba from behind moved under her and his tongue flicked out licking the outer part of her womanhood. Sakura gasped.

She'd never thought she would end up like this. Kiba had never made a move on anyone in their academy year. But he was here with both her and Shino. The tickling of his soft, wet, and wide tongue was starting to make her knees quiver. Shino watched as Sakura's face showed every moment of pleasure she was feeling.

The pink haired girl surprised Shino by placing his member inside her breasts and stroking it with them. Each time the tip would appear, she licked it. Shino grunted with pleasure. He had never been with a woman or man, and only Kiba knew this. Waves of excitement passing through him. For every sensitive spot Kiba touched with his tongue Sakura would take in more of the tip of Shino.

Satisfied that Sakura was wet enough, Kiba moved behind her. He opened her legs and rubbed her ass.

"Sakura, are you ready," he asked. He looked at Shino and licked his lips. She nodded a yes.

"Don't worry Shino chan, I'll get to you also," a smirk crossing his face.

Kiba pushed into Sakura. She moaned loudly, and out of instinct plunged her face into Shino's cock.

"Fuck you are tight, baby. So wet, but tight ass hell." Kiba groaned in almost a growl. The pace he set was steady.

Sakura deep throated Shino, who was moaning loudly. He fought to keep his eyes open. Here were his two loves, one with her mouth around his member, and the other staring into his eyes as he pushed into her from behind. It was such a beautiful sight.

A mass of pink hair moving up and down on his cock, made it hurt he was so hard. His hips moved up and down. Kiba's eyes were lust filled and locked on Shino's. Her mouth locked on to his member. Shino sucked in air with each stroke. Watching Kiba's tongue came out of his mouth, licking his lips forced him to hold back his urge to cum in Sakura's mouth.

"What's the matter Shino chan, anxious?" He pushed harder into Sakura causing, her teeth to slide down Shino's member. The pain was surprisingly pleasant, and Shino placed his hand on the back of her head to keep her there.

"Baby, you're the first to have Shino chan's cock. Make him cum all over you." Kiba stroked her ass, starting to pick up the pace. Watching Sakura's head in Shino's lap made him want to cum even more. "Make him moan baby, I want to hear him call your name. I've heard him say your name more than a few times as he whacked off."

With this Kiba smacked her ass gently. Shino felt a blush crawl over his face as Kiba said this.

"But hell baby, so have I," the ANBU admitted. "Now seeing your mouth with that dick in it is almost more than I can stand. Makes me want to split you wide open. Keep going love take it in deeper, make him see stars."

Sakura could only feel like this was a dream. Secretly she'd pleasured herself over and over to one of their images, and if she were honest with herself sometimes both of them, now she was in a situation to have them both screaming her name. Sakura moaned louder as she pulled more of Shino into her. He let out gasp as her nose tickled his pubic hair. The look in his eyes caused Kiba to lean forward, thrusting deeper into his prize and placed two fingers in Shino's mouth to suck.

The motion of sucking on Kiba's fingers and the rubbing of his inner thighs by Sakura was the more than he could handle. His muscles tightened, and Sakura moved her hand to cup his balls as he came. His face tensed.

"Look at me Shino chan, look into my eyes," Kiba whispered.

Shino couldn't warn Sakura, becoming lost in the gaze he held with Kiba. Kiba pushed his fingers into Shino's mouth, and covered the hand Shino had on Sakura's head, keeping her from withdrawing. Shino grunted and Sakura moan was muffled as her mouth filled with his cum. Her name escaped his mouth as he continued to lock eyes with Kiba.

The girl gagged slightly, "Baby, take it all in, now swallow, get all of him, good girl." Kiba encouraged. Sakura obeyed as best she could, but cum was leaking from her mouth. Sakura removed Shino from her mouth and looked back at Kiba. A growl was heard as he looked at Sakura's mouth and chin covered in Shino's cum.

The dog nin pulled Shino close. Doing so sandwiched Sakura in between them. Kiba changed the angle of his thrusts, and with his hand still behind Shino's head, he kissed the bug nin. Sakura began to shake as the thrusts hit another spot of pleasure. Her panting became to get more rapid. Kiba and Shino released their kiss.

"Sakura please cum for me, I need to see you cum." Shino begged. He kissed her and felt himself grow larger again as Kiba pumped his cock. When the two pulled apart from their kiss, a white spot of cum was left on Shino's lip.

"Fuck Shino chan," Kiba pumped him harder, and reached for the spot, touching Shino's cum. "Sakura, fuck, fuck!"

Kiba spilled inside of Sakura, and she threw her head back in pleasure, screaming. "Kiba, Shino, ah ah, oh my God!"

Shino pulled her face to watch her. He kissed her as her body shook from the waves of pleasure her orgasm gave her.

"More beautiful than I could ever imagine." Shino kissed into her neck.

Kiba pulled out of her and turned her around into a kiss. He moved his hand down to take Shino's in his, that did not have Shino's cock in it. Shino kneaded her breast with his free hand as Kiba continued to deep throat the kunoichi. Kissing along her back and neck.

Kiba had gotten Shino hard again. Shino removed his hand from Sakura's breasts to begin pumping Kiba. In Sakura's mouth, Kiba gasped. When the pair broke for air, Sakura looked down to see the boys stroking each other. Her mouth dropped at watching the two cocks grow longer and harder with every stroke.

"Ah, yeah Shino chan, more. More baby." Kiba panted. "This is better than we could have _ever _imagined."

Totally aroused again, Shino could only nod in agreement. One hand was one Kiba, and the other moved around to finger Sakura.

"Shino, Sakura, how about we make this permanent?" Kiba asked. The three were still in a sandwich together.

Shino looked at Kiba, "Yes, Kiba kun. Sakura?"

"I don't want to be without either of you." Sakura panted. The past three years had caused her to fall in love with each of them.

Kiba's warmth filled her with energy, and Shino's coolness, made her calm. They both gave her everything she needed. From the moment, they touched her she knew they felt the same love for her and each other.

With Sakura and Shino agreeing, Kiba moved Sakura so they sat in a triangle, each holding the other's hand. Getting a nod from Shino, Kiba leaned forward toward her neck. He kissed her lips softly, then nuzzled her neck, and she shivered. A fang grazed her neck, then with a quickness, his teeth broke the skin. She cried out and closed her eyes tightly.

"It's okay Sakura love," Shino stroked her hair. Kiba pushed in deeper to ensure the mark would stay, and chakra entered her body. Satisfied the mark would be forever, Kiba removed his teeth from her neck. Shino kissed her as he released his destructive bugs. They swarmed around the marking Kiba made. Biting into her skin, they made a different mark surrounding the fang imprints. Blood again began to leave her skin, and Kiba stroked her cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're doing beautifully, baby." Kiba whispered.

The bugs returned to their master as the mark took it's placed. A beautiful pattern graced Sakura's shoulder.

"Your turn," Kiba turned to Shino. He leaned in to kiss Shino. The heat between the two became greater, then Kiba kissed down his neck, and Shino grunted when Kiba broke his skin. The dog nin pushed chakra into Shino. Sakura smiled at him, and kissed his ear lightly. Kiba took his fangs from the newly marked man, looking into his eyes. "Babe, you don't have a clan mating ritual, give me your hand please."

Sakura complied and held out her hand. She winced as Kiba cut her finger drawing blood. He took the finger and smeared it over the fang marks on Shino's shoulder. Her blood mixed with Shino's, and Sakura infused chakra into the scare on his neck. The destructive bugs went crazy tasting the two new strange chakras. Shino advised them not to heal the scare that Kiba had made. It was to stay and become a permanent part of his body.

The two looked at Kiba. "I"m ready."

Shino let his destructive bugs loose, and they attacked Kiba's neck. Each biting into Kiba's skin, drawing blood and creating a beautiful pattern that matched the one they made on Sakura's neck. Sakura was kissing Kiba's cheek as the bugs did their job. The bugs finished and moved back to Shino. Shino pulled Sakura's finger up and moved more blood into the mark the bugs made. She also pushed her chakra into Kiba's skin.

"Sakura babe, you belong to us now and forever, and we belong to you," Kiba spoke.

"Shino hun, you belong to us now and forever, and we belong to you." Sakura said.

"Kiba kun, you belong to us now and forever, and we belong to you." Shino finalized.

The new threesome embraced. Kiba touched the mark on Sakura's neck. She shivered.

"It will always be sensitive to our touch only." Shino said. The look on Sakura's face was so sexy. He pulled her into a deep kiss. The erection in between his legs started growing again. Kiba moved down putting his mouth on Shino's cock.

"Ag h Kiba kun," cried Shino. Kiba took the moment to push Shino back onto the sleeping bag. Shino's erection was standing tall again. Kiba lifted Sakura and placed her on top of Shino. Sakura moaned as Shino filled her. She began to rock back and forth. Shino smiled watching her breasts move up and down. Kiba moved to face Sakura. He placed his cock in her mouth, and she proceeded to suck. When he felt that he was wet enough. Creeping behind Sakura, he hooked the bug nin's legs on his elbows.

Shino felt Kiba grip his legs and his ass rise off the ground. He grabbed Sakura and braced her for what was about to happen. Kiba pushed into him. The skin breaking as Kiba filled him. He held his breath.

"Shino chan, relax, please." Kiba called. He felt the man below him relax. Kiba began to move again. He wrapped his arm around Sakura, one hand slipping down and stroking her clit, and the pair started to move at the same pace. Shino was panting and moaning loudly. His first time with anyone and it was here with them. He looked into their eyes. This completed their bond. They would forever be together.

Going deeper into Shino and stroking Sakura, Kiba was growling with pleasure. Sakura had started to scream out loud. She called one name after another. Riding Shino and being pleasured by Kiba was so satisfying. Kiba stretched his tongue out and licked Sakura's marking.

"Kiba! I can't hold it anymore! Shino!" Sakura cried. Her head tossed back onto Kiba's shoulder. Shino joined Kiba's finger twirling in the opposite direction. Green eyes closed in pure ecstasy and her body shook. Shino was unable to hold back anymore, and cum leaked from Sakura. The tensing of Shino's muscles, caused Kiba to fill Shino with his seed. The threesome were panting, sweating, and completely satisfied.

Kiba pulled out and helped Sakura down. She fell onto the sleeping bag, and looked at the two. Each came over to her side and embraced her while holding each other's hands. Sakura knew going home would be interesting, but this was what she wanted. It was what _**they**_ wanted.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The threesome had been together for nine years. It had be hard coming home at first. The civilians of the village didn't get their relationship. Many shinobi and their parents could at least understand their love. Most were shocked that the threesome had been brave enough to come out with the taboo coupling. Secretly one of_ their_ parents wished they had been bold enough to take this step with their teammates.

The Fifth and the Sixth hokages found nothing wrong. The Fifth sympathized and understood. The Sixth regretted that his former team could not give Sakura this type of love. However when he saw how happy Sakura was with her two men, he knew she was truly in love. Sasuke could have never swallowed his pride to admit he loved Sakura, much less another man. And there was no way the Uchiha knew how to share.

The pink haired woman was now in charge of all medic duties for shinobi. Her goal to surpass her mentor reached long ago. Kiba and Shino were elite jounin, and two of ANBU's top members. She bore a son for Kiba, Shibire. Then two years later one for Shino, Kitou. Shino and Kiba looked at both as their boys. Not Kiba's son, Shibire or Shino's son, Kitou, but they were fathers to each of them. Kiba being Dad, and Shino being Father.

In the eyes of the Inuzukas, Sakura was Kiba's mate since she was marked by him. However Kiba belonged to Shino since he marked Kiba first. The Aburames considered Shino Sakura's partner, because she was the first to be intimate with him. In accordance with their relationship they each belonged to the other.

Hinata found it strange that Shibire acted so much like Shino, withdrawn, quiet, and thoughtful. While Kitou was loud and impulsive like Kiba, even for his love of nudity, which drove not only Shino crazy, but the destructive bugs inside him also.

It took Shibi's wisdom on Kitou's third birthday, to put it into some insight. The grandfather looked at the parents stating, that love created those children in the image of the ones their parents cherished most. Everyone had to agree. The two children didn't understand and rolled their green eyes as they tired to get more cake. They couldn't understand why but they knew their family was different.

Shibire began to understand this after entering into the academy. Hinata sensei would not allow any of the other students pick on the child of her former teammates. None of the students wanted to face the wrath of their sensei, so that ended that. Most began to think it was neat that Shibire had two dads to train with.

The cruelty of adults did not set in until one day the family was out shopping. Kitou begged to get a sweet, and Shibire volunteered to take him the bakery. On the way their Uncle Naruto gave them each money for an extra treat, they weren't allowed to tell their mother about. Protectively, he watched them from the ramen stand enter the bakery. Akamaru and Sibire's pup, Kansan, bounced after the pair.

The parents left to get the children and all hell broke lose. There tormenting her children was Aniki, the owner of the bakery. Akamaru's hackles where standing on end as he threatened Kiba's boys.

"Where are your freak parents, you little bastard?" Aniki snarled.

Shibire did not respond he simply picked up the bag from the counter and grabbed Kitou's hand to leave. Customers looked at the man in disbelief.

Aniki rounded the corner, "I was talking to you fucker, answer me."

"Don't you say mean things about my mommy and daddies," Kitou shouted. He jerked his hand from Shibire's ready to fight.

"Mommy huh, good thing you aren't a girl she could teach you how to take two cocks at once. But I'm sure your bitch ass father could show you how to take one in the ass at least," he shouted as he pushed both boys down on the ground spitting on them. Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino moved to pounce on the man.

The pink haired kunoichi was livid, to say the least. With a speed that surprised even Kiba, she was across the shop. The baker didn't know what pushed him through the pane glass window, but it hurt and had slammed him into the street outside the store. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and starting to constrict. The chakra scalpel she formed around her hands began to cut through flesh of his throat.

Her two mates ran out of the shop with the boys followed by the other customers, and Aniki's nine year old daughter.

"You sack of shit, how dare you even _**speak **_to my children." A cloud covered her eyes, and they turned to a dangerous darker shade of green. Blood was beginning to leak out of his throat, and he gasped frantically for air. "I've risked my life for this village, and you have the nerve to put my child down."

Naruto rushed over to the scene. The look he received from Sakura scared him. The children were screaming for their mommy to come back to them. Aniki was screaming for her father, who was starting to lose consciousness.

The scent from Sakura had the intend to kill. This was the Sakura that was with them on missions when the danger turned into life or death situations. Kiba knew it would be useless to remove her if she continued this amount of strength.

"What is going on," asked Naruto. He saw the whole scene from the window, but could not believe it was her. Hinata immediately ran over to her nephews, holding them close. Kiba and Shino tried to get her from on top of the man.

The man began to change colors, and Shibire and Kitou called for her. Her mind snapped to normal after she heard their calling. She released him, falling into her mates arms, and Aniki clutched his throat gasping for air. His daughter beside him.

Sakura spit in his face, "If you ever come near my family again, _**I will kill you**_. And trust me you can't hide." She nodded toward Kiba and Shino. As Konoha's best tracker nin, everyone knew this statement to be true. Then she panned the crowd before she continued, "That goes for any of you."

The threat the words carried were thick in the air, and the civilian villagers were dumbfounded at how the soft and sweet kunoichi could become so dangerous so quickly. Shinobi in the crowd were familiar with reactions of a kunoichi protecting what was precious to her.

Naruto walked to Aniki and looked down on the man covered in cuts from the glass and his neck baring the hand prints of the blossom.

"As Hokage, it is my responsibility to ask if you would like to press charges against my shinobi." Naruto spoke seriously.

Aniki shook his head no.

"As Sakura's friend and Godfather and uncle to these boys, I will say this only once. Make this mistake again, any of you, and I will turn my head to whatever happens." Naruto looked at him with disgust. "Makes me sick to see grown ups bully a child, any child that way. It will not happen in my village."

A look of sadness washed over the fox's face quickly, as he remembered his childhood.

"I'll take the boys home with us, while you guys get Sakura calmed down." Hinata looked at Shino for permission. He replied with a simple nod.

"Boys, go with your Aunt and Uncle. We will come get you soon." Shino instructed. His words calming the pair, as Kiba continued to rub Sakura's arms, to sooth her.

With a poof the three disappeared from the streets. Arriving at their home, Shino opened the door. He could sense Kiba's arousal before they left the street, so he was not surprised when Kiba instantly attacked Sakura's mouth. He embraced her, kissing her roughly. She moaned loudly, surprised at his reaction. The passion he pulled her with was strong and deep. However, he wasn't the only one turned on with her prowess.

Watching her defend their children and nearly killing a man made her sexier than ever before. As Kiba kissed her, Shino began to remove her clothes. Without realizing how, Sakura was placed on their bed naked.

"So fucking sexy baby," the dog nin whispered as he removed his pants. He hovered above her. He then kissed her neck, licking the mark on her shoulder. A shiver went down her spine. Kiba slowly circled the nipple before entering her. He was so aroused, he knew this would not be long. Shino moved to the bed placing his cock in front of Kiba's mouth, who accepted it anxiously. Kiba set a rhythm with Sakura, and Shino set a different pace moving in and out of Kiba's mouth. He fisted Kiba's hair to ensure he wouldn't move. The saltiness of the pre cum danced on his tongue.

"Kiba love, wasn't our Sakura beautiful today?" Shino asked. The woman beneath them moaned in pleasure as Kiba remembered how strong she was, thrusting harder and deeper. "So strong and powerful, but look at how weak we make her."

Kiba mumbled a sound, his mouth full of Shino. Kiba reached his point and climaxed in her. Sakura panted as she felt him fill her. Shino knew she wasn't satisfied, so he had to move quickly. He pulled out of Kiba's mouth, and lifted Sakura into a kiss with Kiba. The taste of both Shino and Sakura in his mouth, made Kiba moan again. Shino touched Kiba's member, that was softer. He swirled the cum around the tip, and Kiba groaned from desire.

Sakura deepened her kiss with the brunette. Shino moved down to lick the cum from Kiba's cock. He felt Kiba inhale quickly when he deep throated him. Shino's breath tickled the hairs around Kiba's member. The tongue swirled again around the tip, and the cock pulsated coming back to life.

"Shino babe, please don't tease me," he whispered into Sakura's mouth as he kissed her. His hands moving across her chest, tweaking and playing with her nipples. Sakura wanted to tear at her skin, from the anticipation of cumming. Shino removed his mouth from Kiba's member, and pushed Kiba's body onto the bed. Kiba was on the edge of the bed, with his feet placed on the floor. As he lifted Sakura, he placed her on top of Kiba's member. Her back to Kiba she faced Shino. The tips of Kiba's fingertips caressing her back. Kiba growled as he entered her ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck baby you are always so tight for me," he yelled out. Kiba waited for her to adjust, then started to thrust upward. Shino moved in between Kiba's legs. He placed his member at Sakura's womanhood. Slowly he moved inside.

"Shi..Shi..Shino," she moaned. This was her favorite position, taking both of her men at once. She never felt like she belonged to them more than she did now.

Shino pumped in an opposite rhythm than Kiba. A steady moan rolled from her mouth. She looked into Shino's eyes, and gripped the sheets on the sides of Kiba's legs.

"Every time it's so tight for me, baby, damn it." Kiba moaned. He moved his hands around her waist, rubbing her stomach.

Shino cupped Kiba's balls as he moved in and out more.

"Shino chan, I can't hold it," Kiba panted.

Shino licked the mark on Sakura's neck again.

"Ahhhh..." Sakura moaned louder. The ripple of pleasure washed over her. Kiba moved his hands up her chest, massaging her breasts.

Kiba pushed up more and caused her to bounce more.

"I'm cumming baby," Kiba grunted. He gripped her hips, going deeper. Shino pulled her shoulders, pushing in harder. Their balls rubbing against each other. The white seed shot into Sakura and began leaking out, Shino inhaled sharply as he felt it roll onto his balls.

A wave of ecstasy took over him, and he came inside Sakura, "Sakura love, Kiba love, so good, always so good," he whispered.

Sakura's back arched as she grabbed one of Kiba's hand squeezing it and the other on Shino's shoulder, her legs shaking with pleasure.

They cuddled with one another, and Sakura got up to use the bathroom. She returned she was treated to the image of Shino's face in the pillow, and his ass in the air as Kiba pounded into him. Sakura loaned her hand to Shino's cock. The bug nin moaned over and over, to Kiba's thrusts and Sakura's gentle touch. The evening was spent with the threesome pleasuring each other. Finally at nine, the three left to Naruto and Hinata's home to retrieve their children.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few weeks later, Kiba looked strangely at Sakura as she cooked breakfast. She carried_ the scent_. _**That scent.**_

After dinner when, the boys were safe in bed, Kiba looked at her. He was holding Sakura in his arms, stroking her hair, and Shino rubbed her feet on the other end of the couch.

"Shino, she has the scent." Kiba said with a pride in his voice.

Shino looked up from his task. "Really love?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"But it's different this time," the Inuzuka tried to figure out the difference then when she was pregnant with the boys. "A girl? It's going to be a girl!"

Kiba grinned largely. Sakura smiled to herself. Kiba was right it was different this time, but she had to keep this difference a secret. She wasn't sure which man was the father this time. She knew the other would not be jealous, but she was curious.

The pregnancy went on normally. Shibire and Kitou were excited about having a new sister. She tried to tell them that it could still be a boy, but no one wanted to listen to the medic nin. Boy were they in for a surprise. Shino and Kiba wanted to slow down on the missions to be closer to home for the birth.

An emergency B rank mission was given to Kiba and Shikamaru. After he was gone for two weeks, Shino noticed a change in Sakura.

"Love are you ok?"

"Yes, Shino love I'm fine, just tired." Sakura waddled into the kitchen. Sweat formed on her forehead and she began to cook dinner.

"We will have take out tonight. I don't want you on your feet." Shino observed her. Sakura knew he was analyzing her movement. "I also don't want you going into the hospital anymore."

"Love, I've done this before. I'm ok." Sakura opened the fridge. Her face scowling, finding nothing ready to prepare. Her hand shaking the door as a contraction passed.

"We are going to the hospital." Shino touched the top of her hand.

"No, no we can't. Kiba's not home," she looked into his eyes. "He has to be home."

"Sakura, please," he begged. He knew how important Kiba being there was to her. He would be devastated if he missed the birth. Shino did know that Kiba would be more upset if something happened to the child for not going to the hospital in time.

"Give me until tomorrow afternoon, please. Then I'll go and have Tsunade shishou check me out."

"Agreed." Shino pulled her close. She was stalling for Kiba and he knew it. "But tomorrow I want you in the bed all day."

"Well, my love that is what caused me to get like this." Sakura smiled teasing him. She nuzzled into his chest. His heart sped up just like the first time they'd touched.

"I'll be back with dinner. Go to the couch," the jounin ordered, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Shibire kun, please come here."

Shibire entered the room with his pup Kansan right behind him.

"Please stay with your mother. Kitou kun and I will go and get dinner." Shino looked at the seven year old.

"Kitou kun, come with me."

Shino and Kitou left. Sakura went to the couch and after she was sure that Shino was gone, she allowed herself to cry. She wanted Kiba home, she needed him to be there, with her and Shino. Shibire ran to his mother's side.

"Mother, are you ok," he helped her sit down. He rubbed her hand. Sakura smiled at her first born. He was so much like Shino, quiet, polite, attentive to detail. Kitou on the other hand was too much like Kiba, loud, a little crass, yet loyal. Both were strong, hard working, and naturally skilled, and she was sure would be shinobi to make their dads more than proud.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I just want your dad home soon. Please go take your shower. And don't mention this to your father." Sakura looked at her first born.

"But mother, my sister?" Shibire questioned.

"Will be fine, now go take your bath." Shibire did as he was told, and Sakura laid back on the couch. The family ate and night came. Sakura and Shino slept. The bed was suddenly flooded with water. Shino sat up and looked at Sakura.

Her face was pale, and her breath short. "We are going to the hospital, now, no arguments!" Shino ordered.

"But Kiba," Sakura knew it was useless. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of Kiba not being there. Shino's heart felt for her.

"Love, he's not home." In the quickness of a shinobi, Shino was dressed and on his way to wake the boys. He crashed into a body in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Kiba could sense the stress off Shino.

"Her water just broke." Shino answered. He continued to the room the boys insisted on sharing.

Kiba entered their bedroom. He panicked for a moment looking at Sakura on the bed. She was pale and panting. The smell of sweat and ambiotic fluid filled the room. In an instant he was by her side. She looked at him as if he weren't real. Tears came down her face even faster.

"Kiba, is that you," she cried.

"Baby, it's me, I'm home. Let's get you going." Kiba moved to get Sakura's pants. He was still clad in ANBU attire. Shino returned with the boys. He sent a destructive bug to his father, and Kiba looked at Kansan sending him to Tsume.

"Are you ready love?" Shino questioned, picking up her bag.

"Almost," she finished dressing, and Kiba helped her up toward the door.

In the hospital the contractions hit her harder. When Kitou saw his mother in such pain he began to scream.

The nurses pushed her, Kiba, and Shino toward a room. Kitou ran after her. One of the nurses grabbed him.

"I want my mommy!" Kitou screamed and kicked then bit the nurse.

Shino grabbed Kitou, "Kitou kun, that behavior is not acceptable, you know this. Your mother is fine, and you will be able to see her in a moment."

Shibi and Tsume arrived at the same time, causing a commotion in the hospital. Shibi carried a box containing destrcutive bugs in case the child was Shino's. Kitou cried on Tsume's lap about not being able to see his mother. Tsume stroked the boy's hair comforting him. Shibire and Shibi sat beside on another silently. It was an interesting picture, but the grandparents, loved each of the children.

"Where is Sakura chan?" Naruto busted into the hospital, with Hinata behind him.

"Naruto keep your voice down, this is a hospital," Tsunade shouted behind him. She walked over to Kitou and kneeled in front of him. "Your mother will be fine. I know it's scary, but she will be ok. Trust me. It was just like this when you and your brother were born."

Kitou looked at the former hokage. He nodded as she ruffled his hair. She looked over to Shibire, he gave her a nod indicating he understood.

Tsunade entered the delivery room. Kiba and Shino were on both sides of Sakura.

"Are you ready Sakura," the blond gave her a smile.

"What do you think?" Sakura growled back.

Tsunade smiled and began to exam her, "Irritable already huh? Wow Sakura, how long have you been having contractions, you're fully dilated. I'd have to guess two maybe three days."

Shino looked at her, slightly angry for deceiving him. She defended herself, "I had to wait for him."

Shino dismissed Sakura keeping this a secret, because he knew she was doing her best to hold out until Kiba returned.

Hours passed and Tsunade barked loudly, "Sakura it's time, push!"

"Baby, you can do this, come on," the dog nin encouraged. Each had a hand holding hers.

"He's right love, it's close." Shino continued. He wiped away the hair from her face.

A cry was heard in the room and both men kissed Sakura on the forehead, then each other quickly. They both looked down at the child in Tsunade's hand.

"A boy, it's another Inuzuka pup," she chanted. The small tan boy sported Inuzuka clan marks on his tiny cheeks. "Ok, Sakura let's go again."

Kiba beamed as he looked down at his newest son. The nurse took him away to attend to him. He grabbed Shino into an embrace over Sakura, then kissed her deeply.

"Again?" Shino questioned. Sakura had already began pushing, and Shino and Kiba reached for her hands again. Two minutes later another cry shot out in the room.

"Go get Shibi immediately," the former Hokage barked at the nurse. She chuckled and shook her head. "Only you three could accomplish this. Another boy, this one an Aburame. Shino, you and your dad will have to infuse him."

Shibi entered the room with a box in his hand. The jounin was prepare to welcome another grandchild.

"The nurse said it was an Inuzuka child born," he questioned.

"The first was, the second is the Aburame, as you can see," Tsunade held the boy up for Shibi to see. The pale skin and tuffs of bushy hair all over the infant's head. Shibi looked confused for a moment, then he shook his head in disbelief at how they managed to have twins, in such an unusual way.

Shino kissed Sakura, and smiled at the irony. He then picked up his son, and walked over to the small table with his father. The pair began the Aburame ceremony to infuse the destruction bugs into the infant's body. Once the ritual was finished, Shibi walked over and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"Thank you, for giving me another grandson. He like the other three, is beautiful," Shibi whispered.

"You are welcome." Sakura said softly. "Please bring in Tsume san, and the boys."

The room was chaos as the boys looked over their new brothers. Tsume laughed at how large the oldest twin was. A true Inuzuka she boasted. She also nuzzled the youngest in order to get his scent on her. Then since he couldn't wait any longer, Naruto burst into the room. Hinata tried to stop him, but to no avail.

"Twins! Sakura chan, you had twins," he held each child and was excited to be an uncle again.

The day began, and Sakura laid back on her hospital bed exhausted. The older boys taken out to eat by their grandparents.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Shino questioned.

"About the twins, yes," she smiled sleepily. Each man held the other's son, familiarizing himself with them. "But not about them being one of each."

The green eyes of the infants stared back at the fathers.

"You are truly amazing, baby." Kiba looked at her. "We love you so much."

"And I love you both too," a very sleepy mother replied. She was kissed on both cheeks, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you baby." Kiba whispered.

"For your love and our sons." Shino finished the sentence.

The threesome, was unusual, but when anyone ever spoke of great love, their story was one most often told.

* * *

so let me know what you think...i've never done any boy on boy, so i hope it was ok. i kinda tried, hell maybe i'll just delete it.

terri


End file.
